Five Years Later
by FanOfMihigh
Summary: Zoe and Dan are in so much love, Tom and Aneisha are just forming and Frank needs to work on his moves with Stella. Five years have gone by and the happiness has grew now they have caught the Crime Minster!


**So i really wanted to add some Dan and Zoe, Aneisha and Tom or Frank and Stella moments in my other fan fiction but it didn't seem right in the chapters at the moment. So i thought i'd start a really cheesy fan fiction now, with all the couples but 5 years down the line. Hope you enjoy it...**

Five years later, the four had just finished schools, but now going to a collage where the new MI9 HQ was re built. Dan and Zoe have now been together for a year, and Tom and Aneisha have formed a flirty bond...

Standing outside KORPS HQ many police men ran in, and Tom grabbed Aneisha whispering..  
"I wouldn't miss this for the world"  
"You coming guys?!" Aneisha shouted to Zoe and Dan.  
"Lets do it.." Dan said to Zoe.  
He grabbed her hand and she giggled running after him.  
The crime minster was tied up and the police men held the guns to her..  
"Crime Minster i'm arresting you on murder of several MI9 agents, and 28 plans to blow up the world. You do not have to say nor do anything which may be held against you in further court evidance" The police man said loudly.  
The Mi High team smiled as they hand cuffed her and took her away in the police car.  
"This isn't over!" She shouted to them, but the four were left grinning.  
"We've done it.." Aneisha said smiling to the others.  
Dan turned to Zoe to see her looking a little shocked.  
"Zoe, she has gone now... and she will never be coming back" He whispered to her.  
She smiled at him sweetly.  
"Lets celebrate!" Tom blurted out.  
The other three looked around grinning at the idea.  
"Pizza hut at 8pm? I'll give Frank and Stella a call, seems enough time for everyone to get ready.." He added.  
"Sure!" Dan said.  
He got into the car and Zoe went with him.  
"See you soon" She called.  
"Hey Zo, fancy coming around mine for a bit?.." Dan asked awkwardly.  
"Dan, i'd love to!" She replied sweetly, giving him a quick peck.

"I love being a spy.." Aneisha said to Tom.  
"I love it too, all the missions, the captures the adventures!" Tom agreed.  
"And i kinda love working with you these past 5 years.." She replied smiling.  
Tom grinned at her then Aneisha qucikly played.  
"But you can get a little annoying.."  
Tom opened his mouth in shock..  
"Aneisha Jones, i'd never get annoying!" He replied laughing, then he squeaked her sides, making her jump and blurt out laughing from the tingle.  
She looked up into his big eyes and bit her lip a little.  
"You grew kinda hot in 5 years too" She said cheekily.  
"You grew too, you were tiny before!" Tom joked back, They both laughed and Aneisha put her arms around his shoulders.  
Tom grabbed her waist and lent her up onto his car so she was taller than him. She gently brushed his hair from his eyes, and he kissed her, for a second she didn't respond but then she kissed him passionately back for minutes.  
Finally the broke it apart and they both laughed awkwardly.  
"Not that bad" She said to him jokingly.  
"You loved it!" Tom played then he helped her down from the car.  
"Maybe.." She admitted and before Tom went to get into the car she flung his hands around her, and kissed him again. He was surprised but, he kissed her back hard. Now this time he was lent against the car.

Dan and Zoe arrived at his house and Zoe said..  
"What did you want me round for anything particular?"  
"If kissing is particular then yes!" He replied jokingly.  
She giggled and looked up at his blue eyes gazing and them.  
Dan took Zoe's bag off of her and placed it onto the floor then wrapper his arms around her, carrying her to his bedroom.  
"Dan.." She giggled as he kissed her neck.  
He opened his door with one hand and Zoe's arms were wrapped around his neck.  
He placed her lying down on his bed and he was going to pull up, to stretch his back but Zoe grabbed him back down.  
"Zo!" He giggled as she started kissing his neck.  
She moved around to his lips and they kissed passionately, for ages.  
Dan moved his hands from her wait up her back and sometimes touched her legs and she was wearing shorts.  
Zoe's top was very lose so Dan sometimes went up it to touch her back gently.  
Zoe tilted her head and kissed Dan sideways to play with him a little more.  
But Dan always tickled her lips with his tongue when she was playing with him, because she always loved the tingling from it.  
She giggled slightly and Dan lifted his arms up so his hand gently brushed her hair.  
After a very long kiss they pulled away, laughing a little at the state of each others hair where they'd been playing with it. Dan looked at Zoe and he was so attracted to her so he pulled her waist slightly so she ended up on top of him. She kissed him again so Dan played around with her mouth again with his tongue and she giggled from the tickle and kissed his neck...

**Hope you enjoyed it, and i'll put some Frank and Stella into the next chapter.. Please comment!xxx**


End file.
